We Won't Forget
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Go now and find the light. My Janet Tribute, tissue warning for some. Please Read and review. Hint of daniel and Janet.
1. story

Summary- Go now and find the light. Janet tribute, tissue warning for some, READ and REVIEW PLEASE!

A/N- This is my little tribute to Janet, tissue warning, _song lyrics are in this type_

Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate and I don't own the characters. I don't own the song 'Fly' either it's by Ceilen Deon. I just saw a music video by Laura Jo, I love her vids! It inspired me to this fic! Enjoy and please read and review! Also I'll be having 2 chaps to this, the first one is the story and the second one would be what I would say at the memorial service.

We won't forget

Chapter 1- story

SG-1 stood in front of a familiar tomb stone, Janet. They put roses on the ground in front. Daniel cleared his throat as he took out a piece of paper and read-

_Fly, fly little wing_

_Fly beyond imaging_

_The softest cloud _

_The whitest dove_

_Upon the winds of heavens love_

_Past the planets and the stars_

_Leave this lonely world of ours_

_Escape the sorrow and the pain and fly again_

Sam stepped up after Daniel put his piece of paper down on the ground. Sam took out her part she wrote and read-

_Fly, fly precious one_

_Your endless journey has begun_

_Take your gentle happiness_

_Far to beautiful for this_

_Cross over to the other shore_

_Where there is peace forever more_

_But hold this memory bittersweet _

_Until we meet_

Sam put her piece on the ground and jack stepped up, he took out his paper and read-

_Fly, fly do not fear_

_Don't waste a breath_

_Don't shed a tear_

_Your heart is pure _

_Your soul is free_

_Be on your way don't wait for me_

_Above the universe you'll climb _

_On beyond the hands of time _

_The moon will rise _

_The sun will set_

_But we won't forget_

Jack placed his paper down as tears fell form his eyes, he went and stood by Daniel and Sam as Teal'c took out his paper and read-

_Fly, fly little wing_

_Fly where only angels sing_

_Fly away the time is right_

_Go now and find the light_

Teal'c finished as he placed his paper down. Everyone turned to leave except Daniel, "Come on Danny, let's go." Jack said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "I feel so guilty." Daniel admitted as more tears fell from his eyes and jack looked at him confused, "Why?" jack asked finally.

"If only I saw it coming, knocked her out of the way, she would still be alive!" Daniel said as he walked up to her grave. "She wouldn't be here, she would be alive! Why is it that god takes the ones that have done nothing to deserve death?" Daniel asked as he kneeled in front of the polished rock.

Jack kneeled beside him, despite many protests from his knees, "Because Daniel, Someone was in need of a doctor up there, so he took the best of the best. That's why, it was no ones fault. She has saved many lives, she is in many ways an angel that got lost on earth and god wanted her back." Jack said as he stood up, leaving daniel sitting there shocked, "jack that was beautiful." Daniel finally said as he got up.

"That's what helped me when Charlie died. I just kept thinking that and it worked cause if it didn't I wouldn't be alive today." Jack said as he walked back to his car leaving daniel standing there dumb- struck.

After a while daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He placed it around his rose and then turned and headed back to his car.

END

A/N- Please read and review, and if you want you can read my tribute.


	2. my tribute

A/N- I have to put it in this format, sorry.

We won't forget

Chap 2- My tribute

Even though words are not enough to sum up Janet's life, I will try to honor her the best I can. Janet was the best doctor to ever walk on the face of the earth. If you were sick she would treat you with all the care and compassion in the world. She would stay awake until the problem or illness was cured. She was the glimmer of hope when things were looking down. The infirmary will always be hers even if another doctor is there. She put forth her whole being into her job and didn't stop until it was done.

She had a life most people could only dream about. She had done the impossible. She will never be forgotten, she is the beckon of light in the darkest of night. Her death was unfair, she didn't deserve to die. She did nothing to end up with such a cruel fate. But maybe, just maybe this angel of ours needed to fly away into the arms of god and touch the light that called to her. Heaven is lucky to have her. Something so pure and true is now with the other angels in the sky. Good things come in small packages but, Amazing things come in little packages dressed in a doctor's lab coat.

She was too good for this earth. Her soul is pure and her heart is free. She is now in the heavens with angels surrounding her. Forever in peace, doing what she loves most, saving lives and guiding them to another life. And who knows maybe she will return to her place at the SGC. Or maybe she will exist now only in our hearts and minds.

Sweet, sweet angel of god, fly away to a place where there is no pain, no death, just love, light and joy. Your soul was caught in the hands of fate, the hands that carried you from this cruel and painful earth, to a place where you can thrive in complete harmony with life. We will never forget you Janet as long as all of us live.

End- Well what do ya think?


End file.
